


TANTRUM

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-15
Updated: 2007-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Kirk teases Spock and gets an unexpected answer





	TANTRUM

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: This came from an original idea of my own with a little help from  
the exchange between Amanda, McCoy and Spock in “Journey To Babel”�  


* * *

TANTRUM

 

 

"Beloved?"

 

Spock looked down at his Bondmate who lay, sensuously, curled at his feet. "Yes, James?"

 

"May I ask a question of you?"

 

Spock smiled. One of the most endearing qualities he loved about his Beloved was the every present politeness and curiosity, even in the most intimate of situations. "You know it is your right; however, I know your need for courtesy. You may."

 

Kirk looked into the beloved face and smiled, wickedly. "Can't you just say 'yes' or 'no' for once?"

 

"I believe I just said 'yes' ", Spock retorted, gently, reveling in the loving banter.

 

Kirk raised his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. Well, when you were little, and couldn't have your way - or was stopped from doing something you wanted to do - did you ever, uh, well...throw a tantrum?"

 

Spock frowned. "A tantrum? Please explain?"

 

Kirk nodded, understanding. "You know: stamping your feet on the floor; pouting; throwing yourself on the floor; screaming to the top of your lungs; pulling your hair; that sort of thing."

 

Despite himself, Spock physically shuttered. When he spoke his voice was filled with mild indignation. "Indeed not! Why the mere thought of such illogical, not to mention emotional, behavior is beyond my comprehension." Then, as an afterthought, he added, sharply. "I trust neither did you."

 

Kirk shook his head to the affirmative. "Certainly I did...well, not within my mother's hearing, at any rate. But, C'mon Spock! Every kid goes through that stage. I mean, surely your parents, and their strictness, got on those logical little nerves of yours. You had to let it out some way."

 

Spock nodded, now, understanding at last. "Oh, indeed it did; many times."

 

Kirk was all attention now, warmed by this revelation. "Well?"

 

"The answer is 'yes'. Vulcan children do throw what you would term a 'tantrum' ."

 

Kirk rose up and positioned himself until both knees rested on the floor, he sat back on his heels, facing his friend. "I knew it!", he cried, triumphantly. "How'd you do it!?"

 

Spock*s dark eyes danced with amusement. "Are you certain you wish to know?"

 

Kirk grinned. "You bet! I'll bet it was some big emotional scene! C'mon, Spock; confess!"

 

Spock shrugged. "Very well." So saying, he stood, gathered himself to his full height, clenched his fists at his sides, tensed his body and uttered a very soft. "Argh!"

 

This done, he reseated himself, smiling to himself at the undisguised shock on his Bondmate's face. "Does that satisfy your curiosity..." He paused for effect. "...Jim?", he breathed, his voice carried just the faintest hint of mischief.

 

Kirk, realizing he had been outdone - not for the first time - shock his head in wonder. "Sorry, Spock; guess I'll never learn."

 

The Vulcan bent forward, reached out, and cupped Kirk*s face between his hands. "I sincerely hope not, Jim. This is one of the many aspects that makes our relationship....shall we say, fascinating."

 

"Fascinating, eh?", Kirk growled, his body coming alive through the Bonding. "I'll show you fascinating."

 

"Indeed", Spock replied, in his best Vulcan voice. "We shall see."

 

Startled, Kirk was about to stand but, before he could complete the gesture, powerful arms swept him off his feet and lifted him effortlessly. Firm lips captured his, driving all thoughts of further discussion from his mind.

 

Through the Bonding, Kirk sent a message of his own. "Always happy to oblige", and deepened the kiss.

 

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK


End file.
